Finn/Relationships
The relationships of Finn the fox Family Andy When andy was born, Finn was happy, finn sometimes has fun with his younger brother often times, while they both live in the same house, sometimes they both have a argue fight, often, but they settle sometimes, when finn's other siblings aren't around they sometimes confort eachother Tappor Despite tappor mainly being andy's dog, they sometime talk about stuff and play outside at rare times, Friends Carlos Finn has been friends with carlos since they were kids, they are best friends, and sometimes they both get themselves into crazy trouble, sometimes finn doesn't like carlos pooping on the floor but he doesn't yell at him much as jerry does often, carlos does help finn on some situations, sometimes finn doesn't care about his jokes but likes most of them, even though carlos is a funny friend to him, Sometimes finn gets jealous of carlos getting some of the fun but he respects that Jerry Finn also met jerry as a kid, just like carlos, jerry is his second best friend, sometimes jerry helps finn out whenever something goes wrong, sometimes finn goes to his house and hang out and play videogames, Finn sometimes conforts jerry whenever hes sad about something, When jerry threw small rock to his house, with carlos, finn got angry at them but when it was revealed mr pepper called them to do it, jerry threated to step on him, jerry is a good best friend to finn, And is always there for his friend incase they both get into alot of trouble Luke Despite luke being jerrys cousin, finn met him at the same time he met his cousin and kevin and carlos, the two have a good friendship, luke defends finn from random enemies as well as mr peppers annoying facts whenever hes around, They sometimes can hang out and even watch tv or play games and go out to eat and stuff, Kevin kevin and finn has been best friends since they were also kids, Most of the time kevin hangs out with finn and the others and he sometimes can film a video, finn can help film a random video for kevin sometimes, One day when george lied to sarah about kevin beating up her brother, making sarah believe kevin has beaten up david, kevin ran to his house crying, finn helped him out to figure out the situation, which is why finn sometimes conforts his friends, Even after sarah and kevin fell in love, kevin is still his best friend, sometimes he can help him fight someone who gets in finn's way Sarah Ever since sarah became kevin's girlfriend, sarah and finn has become good friends, the two even hanged out each time they were around, most of the time she hangs out with finn while kevins with her, whenever someone trys to hurt finn, she fights him or her Small rock ever since finn first found him, he was like a child to him, finn doesn't want him to get hurt or broken, cause he took care of it for a long time, David david first saw finn on the tv when he fought shala, david was impressed and finally got to meet him a few days later, when they were at mike's studio upon seeing mike yelling at david, finn conforted him and tried to help him make things better, but mike refused and attacked david, after the battle, david and finn became good friends, most of the time david helps finn during situations, he was even helping finn and his friends fight shala, Mariana finn and mariana don't interact much but they both are good friends George Ever since he first saw george while kevin confronts him for lying to sarah, finn didn't attack him at this point, during shala's return, and getting her revenge, Shala ordered george to attack finn, finn tells george that his life shouldn't be\ what shala just made the world like, This made george realizing that he was helping a evil person, and realizing that finn was right all along, the two suddenly teamed up and became friends, and fought shala, after shala's "death" george apologized to finn's friends becoming a ally and a friend to them, Derek Finn met derek sometime in 2015 and derek likes to be near finn sometimes, finn sometimes plays with him while derek is andy's friend, Devon the lizard WIP Heather Finn first met heather at a abandoned treehouse when he and his friends escaped from the mirror animal and were looking for her Katana and her for a guy named freddy but finn wondered if she was okay and was good until he got punched in the face by her, finn tried to tell her that they were hired by "freddy" to her but she runs off from the 4 since they were trying to capture her, and she looks back at finn and the others before saying "Cya mother f***ers" and fled, afterwards she soon realized that the 4 were being used, and decides to go rescue them (and david since he was trying to save them first), she comes into lankana's garage and knocks out her friends and allows them to escape, however finn needed to go back for her but he was beaten up by daran, heather was about to be surrounded but she knocks all of them out and escapes, until she hears finn's voice and runs to the sidewalk and saw the mirror animal about to kill finn, she steps in and saves his life, the two apologized and became friends, finn asks if they will encounter her again and she gives him her number incase they need her help Love Interest Carolina wip Enemies Mr pepper finn met mr pepper some years ago and mr pepper has been annoying him (including his friends) most of the time, Finn gets stressed and angry over his "Fun facts" and wants to beat him up, sometimes mr pepper helps out, even though finn still hates him, Shala at first finn thought she was a cartoon character, and was sucked into the tv by the secret wand, after defeating the character finn had nightmares about shala, finn wanted to stop hearing about her, but that is until, shala revealed to be a real person, finn was upset and shocked, and they had a battle in the studio, afterwards she was flinged by carlos and presumed to be dead, to him, (despite he never watched the news), when she returned finn was shocked, and she even hypnotized everyone he known, and loved, which made him angry at shala for taking everything away from him, when shala became a powerful overlord, finn managed to defeat her and destroy her power by useing the sword of destroying secret wands, which also destroys the super secret wand, shala was so angry at finn, but finn shot her with the gun, killing her, finn was glad that was the last time he saw her, however shala was mysteriously revived by the mirror animal and finn has no idea, several days later as he returns to the park after lankana told finn about shala's body not being in the park, he has no idea if shalas fully dead or alive Mike the lizard When he was invited to the studio (a trap set by shala), Finn at first thought he was a odd guy until finding out he "created" shala the cute girl, he was shocked to discover this and was even shocked to see him being angry at his own children and haters, when he refused to redeem, finn was shocked, but he helped david beat him up at the end, during shala's revenge, finn tried to convince him to stop what hes doing but he refuses, after destroying the super secret wand, mike was upset but he started to plan on having revenge on finn. The mirror animal Currently finn has encountered the mirror animal in his house, that was spying on him in his closet, he has no idea who it is and why he was in his closet, a few days later, he encounters him again, with his friends and ran from him only until later on after he got beaten up by daran, the mirror animal tries to attack finn, but he was stopped by heather, causing him to escape, however the mirror animal isn't done with his plan as he knew finn was gonna find out shala's body was gone